Knight
by vee lala
Summary: One day a group of teenagers send a friend to go inside a haunted cave, or so it has been claim. Many teens say at the end of the cave there is a glow that no one would in. This teens however decide to see if its true. They send Ikuto the bravest of the group. But he seem to had fined a knight who had been in slumber for thousands of years. What end u happening? Summary sucks sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I thought of a new story! I hope you like it!**

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

The night was a peaceful one, as the moon shined on a beautiful kingdom. But the peaceful night change for the worst.

"THE KINGDOM IS UNDER ATTACK!" a guard yelled out.

"SIGNAL THE SIRENS, RALLY THE TROOPS!" another man yelled.

_I remember that day clearly… when the kingdom was under attack. It was complete chaos, women and their children running toward safety. The children wailed in their mothers arms, men were getting ready to fight for the kingdom. _

_I did what I had to do. _

"GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY!" I yell out telling a couple of men.

_Everyone feared for their lives. _

"Thy majesties please hurry! Get into the camber with the citizens! Thy must get to neighborhood kingdom!" I said rushing them with citizens who were leading people towards the under ground cambers.

"Thy must come! Thee cannot leave me!" the young princess shouted. "Thy swore to protect me!"

"I'm sorry princess but I must protect the people" I said with a sad smile.

"But thee is my only friend!" she pleaded.

"Do not worry. Thy will make new friends." I then heard shouts from above. "Thy must hurry! The enemies are getting closer!" I said rushing her in the chambers.

_I remember when I last saw her. My friend. _

"I wish thee luck. Please be safe" The queen said as I got closer to them. The king nodded.

I kneeled "It was an honor serving thee" I then stood up when I heard shouts "Thy must go! I will close the doors! Now Hurry!"

_I remember the faces of the king and queen. The queen with such said eyes, the king's eyes with gratitude and mournfulness. I remember the young princess with tear rushing down her face with such sadness. The women clutching their children tight not letting go. The children, such scared faces wishing that this was just a mere nightmare._ _A couple of men with determination on their faces, determine to lead them to safety. _

_That was last thing I remember from them as I close the gates._

I quickly ran out the cambers.

"SIR! THY HORSE IS READY!" said a soldier with a horse. The house was a beautiful creature. The mane was a long jet black just like the rest of the body.

I ran to the horse and jump on. "ARE THE TROOPS READY?" I yelled over the commotion.

"YES SIR!" was the last thing I heard as I rode away.

_I remember the troops lined up. When I look at the troop's eyes their where fill of worried, fear and sadness. _

_Probably wondering.._

'_Will I survive this?'_

'_How will I die?'_

_But mostly 'Will I see my family ever again?'_

"SOLDIERS! WE WILL FIGHT TODAY WITH DIGNITY! WE FIGHT FOR THE KINGDOM, FOR ANOTHER TOMORROW. WE FIGHT FOR OUR PEOPLE! IF WE DIE WE DIE WITH HONOR!" I shouted ride my horse in front of the troops. The troops slammed there shields down in a rhythm.

"WHY DO WE FIGHT?" I yelled with all my might.

"FOR THE KINGDOM AND OUR PEOPLE!" The solider shouted.

"IF WE DIE HOW WILL WE DIE?"

"WITH DIGNITY AND HONOR!"

I turn toward the enemies troops. I took out my sword out of it sheath.

_I remember my sword that was giving to me. The sword glowed as the moons reflect of it. On the hilt it carries a beautiful jewel. A oval shape sapphire. _

_I also remember the last thing I told the troops…_

I raise my sword "CHARGE!".

I raced down the hill on the horse.

Just then a shadow passed above us, I saw the enemies falter but kept coming in by waves.

_I remember my dear old friend that made me into the top knight._

"SAPPHIRA DESTROY ALL THE CATAPULTS!" I yell over the battle cries.

From up above a blaze came destroying the catapults, the mixture of red and yellow fired filled the enemy's battle field.

As I race through on the horse I killed enemies by slitting their throats or cutting off their head. I help those who were up against to many.

After what had seemed hours, I took my sword out of someone's chest and I look around to see my surroundings.

_Many people die that day. I remember seeing the sky darken on that night as water rain down, the field was fill with blood splatter all over the green grass. Bodies lay motionless. The fires were dying down due to rain. But from the looks of it we won. _

_I had thought I survived another war. _

"SIR! BEHIND YOU!" a soldier's voice warned.

_Oh, but how wrong I was. _

I turn to see a man with a dagger in hand. My eyes widen I realization.

_But it was too late. _

The man was kill by a soldier's arrow. I look down to see the dagger hilt while the sharp point was hidden, hidden deep inside my stomach. Blood drip down my metal armor.

My vision became a blur. I collapse on the floor as I heard voices and people steps coming towards me. They took off my silver helmet.

_That day my identity was revealed. _

"T-Thee is a g-girl!" a man said shocked.

Just then I saw the beautiful creature that help in battle flew down and step forward defending the my injured body.

_Even thought my vision was blurry, I look at my friend. Her body was full of sapphire scales that cover her body. Her nostrils flared with anger daring any one to take a step closer. Her wings expanded to full length as her tail came into view._

The solider back off as the beautiful creature gentle grab my body a flew off past the mountains and out of sight.

_Yes I remember that day clearly._

* * *

**I hope you like it! Sorry if there any grammar mistakes! **

**Hope you like it! ****R&R **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm soo sorry I took so long! But I got 2 good news and bad new for my old readers who read my first two stories. **

**Good news I will re-upload "Bodyguard Mission"! c:**

**Bad news I lost the first few chapter for "I Fell For an Angel" so i won't be able to re- upload it. :'c**

**The other good news is that I will _try_ to** **rewrite the chapters for ****"I Fell For an Angel"** but no promises. 

**Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

"Where the hell is he!?" a teenage boy with dark navy blue hair groans as he passes his hand through his soft silky hair.

The teenager took out his phone and checks the message again.

_**From: Kukai**_

_**Yo Ikuto! I know this is a bit unexpected by meet us by the mountain side where the huge oak trees are. Hurry up!**_

_**-Kukai **_

The blue hair teen sigh '_I'm always dragged into this idiot's plans'_ he thought. He tapped his foot impatiently. He looks around to see many beautiful green trees and wild flowers.

Just then he heard voices coming nearby and a group of teenagers appeared seven to be exact.

"What the hell took you so long?" Ikuto said with irritation. He looks at the boy with green emerald eyes.

The boy scratches the back of his head and green sheepishly "Sorry Ikuto".

"Whatever. What did you want me here for" he ask as he look at his groups of friends.

"Well we would like you to solve a mystery" a boy with brown brown warm eyes said.

"What do I look like to you Sherlock Homes?" Ikuto said looking at his friend.

"No. You're too stupid to be compared to him" a short petite girl with golden eyes said bluntly.

Before Ikuto could retort to the short petite girl, Kukai spoke "Ikuto we just want you to go and check if what they say is true."

"If what's true?" Ikuto said with an eyebrow raised.

"About the glow inside the cave" a boy with a dark shade of green eyes spoke and gesture to the cave that was a few feet behind Ikuto.

Ikuto turn to look at the cave. Ikuto also sometimes wonder if what people say is true but never really cared that much about it.

People, well mostly teens say it a huge cave fill with small creatures but as you keep going it suddenly get cold. And at the very end there was a glow. The glow was intense that it gave of a bad vibe. Like 'if-you-pass-through-you'll-never-leave-to-tell' kind of vibe. Other claim to hear a deep growl that no animal can make, that it sounded like a monster.

Ikuto turn back to his friends "Why me?" he said.

"Because Ikuto you are hardly afraid of anything. You aren't afraid of heights, snakes, or even drowning." a girl with violet eyes told him matter-a-factly.

Ikuto look at everyone and they look at him with determine look.

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone unless I do it huh?" Ikuto ask.

They all nodded.

Ikuto sigh "Fine give me a flashlight or something".

Kukai step up and gave Ikuto a flash light. "Good luck bro" He said with a small pat on the back.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and started walking toward the cave. Once he reach it he turns back to see his friends looking at him. Ikuto turn on his flashlight and walk inside the cave. He looks around to see dozens of cob webs and small insects.

Ikuto just keep walking deeper and deeper in the cave. The deeper he went in the colder it felt.

Suddenly Ikuto see a faint white glow, the glow seem menacing but instead of going back he then quickens his pace curious to see what it is. Just then the glow went extremely light that it blinded him for a minute.

As his eyes adjusted he look around his eyes widen like dinner plates.

The walls of the cave was shape like a huge dome, the walls were decorated with millions of tiny crystals. All of them white as fresh snow, on the very top of the dome were a small hole that allows light in.

In the middle of the dome, under the light was a stair case that reaches almost all the way towards the top.

_What's up there? _He thought. Ikuto then walk towards it and started climbing them.

As Ikuto made it toward the top he was out of breathe he thought those stairs will never end. He had his head down and his hands on his knees trying to steady his breathe. Once he did he looks up only to see a beautiful sight.

In the middle was a coffin like bed almost like the one in the movie snow white but without the glass to. The sun shine on the whole bed. On the bottom of the bed it was decorated with beautiful sapphires and swirls for design. On top of it was a young teenage girl.

Ikuto walk slow toward the bed. As he got near his breath was taken away.

There was a young girl, who had a creamy almost pale complexion, her eye lashes were long and it cast long shadows on her cheek bones. Her lips were a pale light pink. She has long silky pink hair that was spread out on the top of the bed and flow down almost touching the floor.

Ikuto eyes trail down to see her wearing a beautiful gown that flown down on the sides of the coffin. But his eyes widen to see a silver sword and its hilt was wrapped by her delicate hands. Everything on it was silver except an oval shape sapphire.

Without noticing his hand gently reach toward her cheek, as he touch her cheek he realized she was still warm. Ikuto then remember that it was freezing cold.

'_How did she survive here? But most importantly why is she even sleeping in here!? ' _he thought. He then thought of an idea, he reach for the sword hilt and unwrap her hand around it.

As he got the sword he almost drops it. The sword was extremely heavy.

Ikuto then impaled the ground making the sword stick to the ground. He then turns his attention towards the girl. He gently puts his arms around her neck and under her knees and carried her bridal style.

Ikuto look down to see her stomach had a red stain. _'She injured! Crap I have to get out of here fast'. _ He then started running down the stair case but carefully making sure not fall.

He ran and ran as fast he can, not stopping no matter how much his lungs and legs hurt. Ikuto ran till he reaches the end of the cave. Once he was out he saw his friends sitting down on the floor.

Once the group saw him they stood up.

"Hey Ikuto! You're-" Kukai said but trailed off once he saw the beautiful maiden Ikuto was carrying in his arms.

"Ikuto who is _she_?" The girl with violet eyes growl.

"Not now. She injure, we have to take her home" Ikuto said quickly walking towards home which was nearby.

"You are not taking _her _inside _our _home!" The violet eye girl said growling.

"I'm taking her home" Ikuto said startling clam even manner. He then ran toward his home.

Everyone's eyes widen to see Ikuto like this he usually doesn't care about things.

"Come on. We have to find out if she okay" Kukai said running after his best friend.

**At home**

Ikuto came in to see his mom.

"Hello sweetie! How-Oh dear god Ikuto!" His mother exclaim once she saw her son carrying a girl especially if the young girl was bleeding.

"Mom you got to help her" Ikuto said. Ikuto's mother was a nurse at the local hospital.

His mother nodded "Go put her ups stairs quickly and put her on the bed. I'll go get some bandages"

Ikuto nodded and ran up the stair while his mother ran inside the kitchen.

Ikuto went to his room and gently place her on the bed. Just then his mother came in with cleaning alcohol, cloths and some bandages.

"She bleeding from the stomach, I have to take off her dress" She informs Ikuto, who stood there slightly blushing.

"Ikuto I need you to get out right now. I'll call you when I'm done" She said as she pushes Ikuto out the door and close it.

Ikuto heard the front door open and went to check if it's his dad coming home from work. Ikuto jog down stairs only to see his friends.

"Where is _she_?" The violet eye girl said with her arm cross over her chest.

"She is in my room, mom-"he said as he got cut off.

"_SHE IS IN YOUR ROOM!" _she screeches as the others cover their ears.

"Utau now is not the time!" Ikuto yelled back.

Before she could yell back their mother yell for Ikuto to come up.

Ikuto ran up with the others running behind him. Ikuto open the door to see his mother wiping her hands slightly bloody hands on a cloth.

"Is she okay?" ask a boy with ruby red eyes.

"Yes, the cut isn't deep but come and look" she said gesturing them to come.

There on Ikuto's bed was a young girl with pink hair. The boys blush because the only thing that covered her body was a white sheet.

"Can someone help me lift her up into a sitting position" She said going to the young girl side and touch her shoulder.

The boy with brown eyes being the closest went towards her and gently grabs her shoulder. Ikuto's mom also put the other hand on top of the sheet to make sure it didn't fall.

"Okay now" Ikuto's mom said as she and the brown eye boy said lifting her up.

"Now look down and see there a scar. It's in the exact area were the cut is and look at this" Ikuto mom said moving her a bit to see her right shoulder fully.

Everyone except Ikuto's mom gasps.

On her shoulder was a tattoo of a dragon and it starts on the very top of her shoulder and goes down towards the end of her hip. **(A/N: The link of the picture is on my profile, I can't describe it sorry) **

"Where did you find her?" Ikuto's mom asks.

"In the cave" Ikuto said.

"In a cave what where you doing in there and what in the world would she be doing there?" Ikuto's mom asks after her and the brown eye boy gently laid her down.

"They made me. I found her lying on some bed like coffin thing" Ikuto explain while looking at the group of friends.

"A coffin, but she still alive!" Ikuto's mom said.

Ikuto's mom sigh. "Ikuto bring me one of your shirts and a pair of pajamas pants." Ikuto nodded and went to his drawers to get them

"For what?" Utau ask.

"To put it on her she can't sleep naked" Ikuto's mom said and the boys had a light blush on their cheeks.

"_She_ can't wear Ikuto's clothes! _She _can use my clothes" She said with rage and disgust in her eyes.

"Utau your clothes are too tight and it would hurt her wound" she said just as she got the clothes from Ikuto.

"Thank you. Now everyone out I'm going to put this on her." Everyone did as told and walk out of the room.

"I wonder what she was doing in there" Ikuto ask under his breathe.

"I think we should all go and look for clues" the boy with dark shade of green eyes said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and left.

**Inside the cave **

Everyone except Ikuto gasp at the beautiful dome.

"I found her up those stairs" Ikuto said pointing up the stairs.

Everyone climb up the stair out of breathe except for Kukai. "That was fun we should do that again". Everyone else glared at him.

"Or maybe not" he said scratching the back of his head. Then everyone turn and look around they gasp except at the beautiful view.

"Okay let's start looking" Ikuto said.

Everyone look around and the girl with brown eyes and pigtails said "Look!" she said pointing at the sword.

Everyone came "Oh yeah she was holding that in her sleep" Ikuto said.

"I had seen that sword somewhere before… but I don't remember" the dark green eyes boy said with his hand on his chin thinking really hard.

"Let's keep looking we have to-" Ikuto said but was cut off when they heard a menacing growl.

Everyone turn to see piercing sapphire eyes, just as a voice spoke in their mind.

"_WHERE IS SHE!?"_

* * *

**I hope you like it! Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes!**

**R&R**

**See ya!**


End file.
